Kamen Rider Cryoz
by Breker of Twilight
Summary: Many worlds are in danger, those of the Kamen Riders. Their heroes have fallen, even the strongest and now the only ones able to help them is.. A Woz, an amnesiac, and a fan of the show! What insanity shall be unleashed will be with these three? Will they be able to save the world of the Riders? Rated T due to violence and occasional swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there ! How do you do? I am Breker of Twilight, or as I was trying to put originally, Twilight Breaker! This here is a new story I've cooked, but to those who've read my previous story I'm sorry to say I've put that story on hiatus . 'll eventually update A Raven's Squall, but in the current year, perhaps next year. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story! And just so you all know, this story will be cross posted on The Kamen Rider Amino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any properties mentioned. If I did I would've played up Daisuke's drama with the Rena even more tragically**

Chapter 1: The Wanderer

Wind blows through the trees lined sporadically along a road. The sun shines high in the sky as cars come and go in long intervals on the road. On the left side of the road a man walked along it, his black hair swayed lightly as the wind pushed. He was whistling a soft tune as he kept walking, pausing his voice to make a new rhythm.

As he walks he spots a sign on the side he was walking on. Farther up than the sign was a village. With a slight tilt of the head he goes over to the sign "Sasayaki" he says aloud, a small smile curls up on his lips "Quite the name for a simple town" he says he walks past the sign and continues on his way.

He enters the town passing a few people chatting nearby. "So have ya heard bout that weird guy?" one of the men asks his group "Which one? Old Man Hopper or that guy in the hills?" Another chuckles at this "Everyone here knows Hopper, I think he means that weird vagabond"

The man walking passed the group raises a brow "Interesting, a man in the hills?" he says to himself. He continues into the town, some children run past him laughing in delight. He comes by to stand in front of what appears to be a cafe, he enters the establishment. The ring of a bell alerts a girl who was cleaning some tables to the presence of the man who's entered this shop

"Oh hello there!" she says in greeting to the man, who simply waves in greeting. "Greetings" he says with a curt smile, he looks at one of the many empty tables "May I?" The girl nods with a smile "Go ahead, I'll take your order in a moment" The girl goes over to the counter as the man takes a seat at one of the lone tables.

"Today's your day Woz…" The man, Woz says with a smile "I think I found my candidate" He leans back in his chair and takes out a circular object from a pocket, it displayed a symbol on the top of it's center with "?" written on the bottom. The girl from earlier brings a menu and sees the object Woz was holding "Nice Ridewatch, that a custom?"

Her question makes Woz jolt as he was too concentrated on the object, and was taken aback by the question. The object, a Ridewatch, jumps out of his hands and he stumbles to catch it. The watch lands onto the ground with a thud "Ah!" Woz exclaims, the girl crouches down and picks up the Ridewatch. She stands back and gives him the watch that fell, along with a menu. She gives him an awkward smile "Sorry about that"

He waves her off "No no, it's fine. You took me by surprise is all." He picks up the Ridewatch from the table "I guess you could call this a custom" The girl nods as she walks away. Woz takes a look at the menu he was given "Hmm, I should get something light, but something to fill me right up!" he says to himself  
-

Elsewhere, trees sway under the wind that blows. Leaves fall onto the ground softly as others are swept away by the soft howls. A sort of camp lays in a clearing between trees that from a circle.

In the center of this camp was a young man wearing black who was meditating. He has his eyes closed as the wind whips around him. He slowly starts opening his eyes until he immediately winces in pain. He breaks his position and starts rubbing his eyes. He opens his red eyes and blinks a few times "Is it morning already?" he asks aloud.

He looks above and sees the sun, he stares at it for a few seconds. He looks back down "Man, it's the afternoon already?" He stands up and stretches his body. As he stretches he looks around at the trees surrounding his camp

"No attacks today?' He lets out a big sigh of relief. He stops stretching and opens up a tent and enters it. Inside of it were blankets, pillows and what appeared to be a minifridge.

"You deserve it, Kaari" He says to himself as he opens up the minifridge, he takes out a water bottle. He unscrews it and downs it in seconds. He sits down on the mess of blankets and pillows once he finished the bottle.

The man, Kaari, looks out of the tent and into the brush of the forest that surrounded his camp. He sighs and puts a hand to his head, a sad feeling fills him. He shakes his head "Don't lie to yourself Kaari, you'll eventually get attacked" he falls onto the mess of softness and closes his crimson eyes.  
-

Woz was currently eating a sandwich, a happy expression on his face. By the counter the girl from before was talking to older man who appeared to be in his late 60's. The girl twirled the loose strands of her brown hair, she looks at the old man "Say Gramps, I was wondering 'bout something" she says

The older man smiles "Oh? And what would that be my sweet Suwa?" He asks. The girl's face goes red and she covers it with her hands "Grandpa! I thought you said you wouldn't say that while we're working!" She says embarrassed

Her Grandpa laughs at her flustered act "Oh come now! There's not been many customers as of late, what's the harm?" He asks with a smile, Suwa just grumbles as she puffs her cheeks.

She sighs "Actually, what I wanted to ask kinda concerns our customer frequency as of late" Suya says with a sheepish smile "I Wanted to ask if could take a break for a while, a few days while I mean" she clarifies

The older man smiles "Well, you have helped me plenty, so why not?"

Suwa beams as she puts her hands together "Can I take it now?" a sly tone was in her voice

Her grandpa smiles "You can take it tomorrow" he says, at this Suwa hangs her head "Damnit…." she says hopelessly

Over across at the table Woz was chuckling at the sight he was seeing. He stands up and places some money at the table 'Hope this isn't too much, lest I crash the economy like the last few times' he waves at the two and leaves the cafe, the simple jingle of the bell signifying his leave

Suwa lifts her head up and sees that Woz is gone 'Oh no!' she thinks in alarm.  
-

Kaari was laying on the grass near his tent, a fire was burning in the small campfire and hearing something placed over it. He stands up and walks over to where a few logs were scattered about. He picks a medium sized one "Think this'll work" he looks over to the fire, low flames burn with leftover wood.

He goes up to the fire, holding the log in one hand. He sets the log down near the fire, he glanced at it once more. With a breath he raises his hand high into the air, and with a quick motion he strikes the log in it's center.

The log breaks, splintering into smaller pieces. Kaari smiles slightly and nudges the wooden pieces to fall apart. He bends down and starts to throw some of the pieces into the fire, fueling the flames into a calmed storm.

He pushes the remaining pieces off to the side away from the stoked flames. He goes back to the flames and looks at the object the fire has been heating, a stew. He grabs the laddie that was left untouched in the pot and begins to stir it's contents

Kaari looks upon the sky as he stirs, the afternoon sky has started it's early descent of dusk. His body relaxes slightly as he continues stirring, to which he slows and ends it. He goes over into his tent and comes back out with a small assortment of meats and greens

He puts in a few of the vegetables in, most either chopped or diced prior. He holds out a chunk of meat and takes a knee, he thrusts his hand and the meat into the fire. Half a minute passes and he pulls out, the meat lightly cooked and his hand unharmed

"Now we're getting something" he says to himself. He tears the meat into pieces and throws it into the pot. He smiles again as he continues adding more items

A few minutes pass, Kaari was humming to himself as he ate a bowl of his stew. He looked up into the sky once more and saw the faint outline of stars "Wonder what constellations'll be out today" he smiles slightly as he spoke

His smile is cut short as he hears footsteps approaching, he sets down the bowl on the ground. He looks around at the darkness that wasn't illuminated by the fire "Who's there!?" he yells with an authoritative voice.

"My, you're a bit initiative" Woz steps into the light of the flames "My name is Woz if you wonder" Kaari looks at Woz dubiously, he raises his fists. Woz steps back "Hey hey! I'm not wishing to fight you" he says in alarm

"Then why are you here!?" Kaari barks. Woz jumps to the tone "Well, I came looking for you to-" Kaari was in front of Woz in an instant, he grabs his neck and lifts him off the ground

"You one of them !? Huh!? What the hell's so interesting about me!?" Kaari demands, though the only response was Woz choking. Woz grabs Kaari's arm "I-I-I'm no-not o-one of th-the-m" he croaks. At that Kaari let's go of Woz and he falls to the ground with a gasp

Woz touches his neck and winces "Dear Christ your grip is terribly strong! Almost popped me there!" He complains. Kaari scoffs "So what in the world did you come find me for? And how come you know of me?" He asks

Woz stands up and it's himself, he clears his throat "In short I need your help" he states. Kaari looks at him confused "In what you may ask? Well to liberate timelines of Kamen Riders that have gone to hell" Kaari stares at Woz, blinks, and then walks closer to the campfire and sits down facing away from him "Think I'll pass on that"

"May I ask why?

Kaari rolls his eyes "One, I don't even know you. Two, what the HELL is a Kamen Rider? And three, why should I help?"

Woz puts his hand together "Well a Kamen Rider is a person who fights for justice and to protect everyone around them. As for why, it's a tad bit harder to explain. But in short it's a matter of-" a shrill scream is heard from the forest cuts Woz off, who pouts "Really? A second time?" He says unamused

Many footsteps can be heard approaching the camp, Kaari stands up "Friends of yours?" Woz shakes his head "I came alone. What could those footsteps be?" He ponders

"Let me go! Let me go!" The voice of a girl comes out from the forest. Woz recognizes it "That woman…" Kaari glances at him "So you do know who it is"

Woz shakes his head "Not entirely, and it's one voice who's pleading to be let go and what only be an army surrounding us!"

Kaari smirks "An army huh?" From the shadows emerge several cloaked figures, one of which held a trident. Behind it was Suwa, dressed in more casual clothing with her hands bound behind her back her mouth covered. Fear was in her eyes

The one holding the trident raises it and points it at Kaari and Woz "So the Traitor and Escapee are forming a partnership here? Pitiful" Kaari grits his teeth "As I've said thousands of times already, I'm not a part of whatever you are doing!" He says angrily

"Tsk tsk tsk, why do you keep denying it? Surely you would have remembered by now!" Kaari shrugs and shakes his head, an angered expression on his face "Time and time again you keep trying to kill me! How am I supposed to know who I am if you guys keep trying to kill me!?" he yells

A gunshot is heard and Kaari tilts his head, a bullet whizzes past. He moves his head to see one of the many cloaks holding a gun, "Guess time's up" he grins as the person holding the trident readies himself. Suwa simply looks on at this display with wide eyes

In a split second Kaari stood in front of the person who shot at him, Woz jumps in surprise and looks at where he was 'By God he's fast!' Kaari punches the cloaked figure in the head, the sickening sound of metal breaking and bending is heard aloud as the figure's head is torn clean off. The metal head impacts a tree and breaks it, the body it stood on collapses onto the ground

Kaari looks at the sparks coming out of the body's exposed neck "Robots huh?" He turns to the trident "Guess your one huh?" One of the cloaked robots rushes at Kaari holding a sword, it swings it upwards. Kaari kicks the blade down without looking, the robot stumbles and is kicked the shoulder. The arm is torn off by the force, it's then stabbed through the chest by its own blade, which was picked up by Kaari

He drags the blade upwards, slicing the robot from chest to head. Oil and other liquids ooze out from the mechanical mess. He looks at the other cloaked robots, each one takes a step back. Woz and Suwa look at the scene with pure shock 'God he's brutal!' Woz thinks. He looks at Suwa and then at the one holding the trident, he sees a glimmer of gold like armor under the cloak 'A Kasshine! Then those must be lesser Kasshine, but still a bother' he sighs as he resigns himself and he rushes at Suwa

Suwa's eyes widen as Woz tackles into her, Woz raises his arm and cloth shoots out and wraps around a tree branch. He pulls himself and Suwa up to it, he lands and puts Suwa down. The Kasshine holding the trident whips around sees the two in the tree "You-" he's interrupted by a dropkick to his right courtesy of Kaari. He's thrown a few meters away with a thud as he hits a tree, Kaari cracks his knuckles "Forgot about me did ya?"

The Kasshine throws off his cloak to reveal a golden armor underneath, the others throw their cloaks off to reveal to be similar to the golden one, except they're colored silver. Each one of the silver ones held a magnitude of varying weapons, axes, swords, guns, clubs, lances. The golden Kasshine stands up and points the trident at Kaari "Get him!" he barks out, all the silver Kasshine rush forward

Woz removes the mouth covering on Suwa, who gasps in relief "Oh thank god…" Woz chuckles slightly "You were quite scared weren't you?" She shakes her head, "You have no idea" she pauses and looks at Woz "Are you?..." He smiles "Well it's too late to keep secret, but I am indeed Woz." Suwa gets a dreamy look on her face 'I just got saved by a Kamen Rider!' Woz turns her around and unties her hands

Suwa looks at Woz dreamily until she snaps out of it "Oh! My name's Suwa Ichinose, sorry for not introducing myself earlier!" Woz lifts a hand up "No need for apologies you know" Suwa just nods slowly. Below them Kaari slammed two silver Kasshine's heads into each other, crushing them both. A bullet is fired, he catches it and throws it at random silver Kasshine's arms causing it to tear off

"Man, that guy's freakishly strong" she comments, to which Woz nods to. "He certainly is the beast, guess my decision was well founded" he takes out a blue and silver Ridewatch "Though he doesn't seem to need this" Suwa looks at the Ridewatch amazed, then she turns her attention back to the "Battle", as Kaari was impaling three Kasshine with a spear through the chest.

A sliver Kasshine rushes at him and throws a punch, only for Kaari's to collide with it's fist to which tears away. Kaari's fist continues forward until he's ripped a large chunk of the Kasshine's arm off. He delivers a spin kick to its chest, the torso shreds apart. Kaari looks at the remaining Kasshine "WHO'S NEXT!?" he exclaims. Both Suwa and Woz recoil slight 'They have no chance, at this point it shouldn't even be a battle' they think

The remaining Kasshine fire at him, to which Kaari runs towards. He dodges and weaves between the bulletstorm, he jumps high and slams his palm into a poor Kasshine's face. He slams into the ground and then uses it as a shield once the others start firing again. The firing stops and Kaari throws the lifeless body at the other two, causing them to fall down.

The two that fell over try to get up, but their heads are stomped in by Kaari's foot. He looks around and sees the remains of scrap metal that belonged to the silver Kasshines, oil and other liquids were spilt all over the clearing, the only thing left standing was the golden Kasshine. It looks around the mess "Your strength certainly hasn't lacked ever since you left" it comments

Kaari simply grits his teeth "As I've said countless times, I don't know the HELL you're talking about!" He charges at the Kasshine, who jabs at him with the trident. The trident scrapes his shoulder as he delivers a punch to it's chest. The Kasshine staggers back, it swings the trident upwards which strikes Kaari in the face. Blood flies outward as the Kasshine falls down onto the ground.

Kaari stood there still, motionless. Woz and Suwa look on with their breaths held. The Kasshine looks at him in fear. Kaari looks at the sky as blood falls from his face. He then looks down at the golden Kasshine with crimson eyes as the scar that it left was healing inhumanely fast.

The Kasshine starts to crawl "Wh-what ARE you!?" Kaari just gives a demonic smirk as his eyes seem to glow in the dying flames "It should be who I am" he appears right in front of the Kasshine and kicks it in chest, denting it severely. It flies back and drops the trident it was holding.

"You should've really gotten this drilled in already. But, as I've always said, my name is Kaari" he says in a barely audible tone. He walks forward and picks up the Kasshine "Y-your p-p-power certainly hasn't been tarnished" he just grins and throws it up in the air. He punches it's chest before it lands, then the face, then the arms, he rapidly devolves into a furry of pummeling fists. He delivers one last blow which sends the Kasshine past the trees and far beyond the darkness

Kaari sighs as he lets his shoulders drop, he massages them as he moves them up and down. He puts a hand to his face and touches the fresh blood, he looks at his bloody hand and shakes it off. He looks around and sees Woz and Suwa getting off the tree they were on. Woz notices Kaari looking at them and lets out a squealing sound as he falls to the ground with a thud.

Suwa giggled as Woz stood back up and dusted himself off. Kaari approached Woz with a blank expression "So, still want my help for that weird request from earlier?" Woz speaks hesitantly "Well, after that very violent display, I want your help even moreso!" his eyes gleam in excitement "Your strength could be more than enough to aid me!"

Kaari looks at Woz disinterested, he turns around and walks away "Yeah, no thanks" Woz's expression saddens "Why not? Is it because of those Kasshine? You handled those things with ease" Kaari looks back "So that's what they're called. Still, not joining your dumb crusade"

Suwa lands next to Woz as she heard the last part "Crusade?" she asks confused, she snickers "You're not taking back the "Holy Land" are ya?" Woz shakes his head "If only it was that simple…" He sighs and walks to Kaari and grabs his shoulder. Kaari looks back at Woz with deadly eyes "Let. Go" venom drips out.

Woz slowly lets go "Please, help me. Not just me, but for millions of people and the Kamen Riders. We all need your help" Kaari scoffs "I said no already, the hell's in it for me anyway? Nothing, that's what"

Woz smirks "Guess your little title does reflect you somewhat, "Kaari The Unrepentant." Certainly an odd title if I say so myself" Suwa just looks onto this conversation. Kaari lets out another sigh for the umpteenth time, Woz scratches his head "From what I can gather about what I've been told of you, and of your interactions with that Kasshine, you're missing your memories yes?"

Kaari just nods "I barely remember a damn thing, just my name and survival skills and fighting are all I remember" Suwa mutters "Kinda like Shouichi and Sento" Woz turns to her "Precisely like them" he turns to face Kaari "and I do think this journey may help to regain your memories" He gives a downward glance and puts a hand to his head "Just, give some time alright? I might, MIGHT, reconsider this for tomorrow alright?" He gives a light glare as he says that

Woz puts a hand up "Very well, I shall leave you to reconsider. It has become far too dark to speak comfortably" he looks up to the sky to see it painted by the dots that are the stars "Yeah, it's pretty late now" Suwa comments, Woz simply chuckles as Kaari tilts his head as he looks over Suwa "Who are you?"

Suwa jumps slightly at the question "U-um, I'm Suwa Ichinose!" she gives a nervous smile as she responds. He just shrugs "Alright" he turns and walks off to his little camp. Suwa tries to speak but no words come out, just some noise

Woz turns to face Suwa and walks past, not before nudging her to follow him "Come, it is night. We don't want more of those robots to come do we?" Suwa gives a nod and follows Woz

Kaari sat right in front of the fire that now was dying, it's sick orange painted the trees in a glow. Kaari chucks a small piece of wood that paints a new hue in the flame. He stands up and goes over to a large lid, picks it up, and cover the still intact pot with it

"Why, of all the times I've been attacked, a weirdo like him came too?" He opens the tent and throws himself onto the makeshift bed "Wonder what that girl does for a living, for that matter what does that Woz guy do? Scout people to join a cult?" He chuckles "Probably"

Kaari has a soft smile as he drifts off to sleep  
-

Deep within the forest lay the golden Kasshine, it's circuits showing and sparking. Various oils and liquids spilled out from differing parts of it damaged body. It's body was twitching and spasming.

"Oh man this won't do!" A woman's voice cries out, the Kasshine tries to turn it's head to the direction of the voice, but sparks soon fly out as it does so.

A woman with pink hair wearing mechanical clothing enters it's vision "Man, all the upgrades and stuff the higher up gave you didn't do much up huh?" She shrugs "Well you're one lucky Kasshine!" The Kasshine somehow manages to give a confused expression

The woman crouched down and moves in front of the Kasshine "The higher up gave me clearance that if you survived, I have free reign to upgrade you to the max!" She jumps in joy, she puts her hands together and gives a sly smile "With your input, of course"

"I-I-It-t-t mr-ma-matt-t-tt-eeeee-rrs nnnnnn-no-ooooo-tttttt." It moves it's limo hand and slams it's chest "I simply wish to drag that man dead to the ground"

The woman just grins "I was hoping you'd say that!" She pulls what appears to be a myriad of tools

**CHAPTER END  
-**

**1.5 START**

Woz was sitting on a chair in the middle of the cafe, reading a script. He looks up and sees that the camera was rolling, he closes the script and gets up "Ah hello there fellow readers! How do you do?"

Kaari appears and slaps the back of Woz's head, who falls to the ground while saying "OOF" Kaari just glares at him "Don't break the fourth wall, we barely have time to fix considering the author's still in school"

Suwa appears from behind and hits Kaari in the back of the head with a slipper "That's the point of the .5 chapters you dummy!" She hits him again "And you also aren't supposed to say that!"

Kaari rolls his eyes "Whatever, if you say that we can break the fourth wall here, why can't we talk about the author?" He asks dubiously

Suwa fumes "Because stuff like that is private! Anonymity y'know!?" Kaari shrugs "Meh, don't care" she hits him again "Would you stop that!?"

Woz was now standing up, a soft smile was on his face. He puts a hand in either's shoulder "Now now, calm down. No need to be so violent. This section is to be lighthearted and informative"

Suwa's eyes light up, "Are we going to steal scripts of Zero One's future episodes and reveal then all!?" She asks, Kaari scoffs "Were probably gonna kidnap the producers and actors to interrogate them over what they all know"

Woz sighs and pushes them apart "It is none of that!" He pulls out what appears to be a bag "Behold! The bag of Infinite Questions! With this we shall answer questions from our dear readers!"

"So the .5 stuff will be Q&As after each chapter?" Suwa asks

"Precisely! Though I do think we'll only answer 5 per chapter, 10 if we're lucky. Chapter writing and all that y'know?"

"I see, well I guess that'll be fun. Wonder what questions we'll get" Kaari ponders. Suwa Juno's in joy "I hope we get a lot!"

Woz sets the bag down and gives a wide smirk "This marks the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. As they say; Read, Review, Favourite! And make sure to send in any good questions you might have, who knows? Maybe the author might pick it!" Woz waves off


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider nor any mentioned properties. If I did i'd have made less of a self centered god, though he is still awsome regardless**

Chapter 2: A Resolve

The morning sun rises upon the sleeping town of Sasayaki. Soft winds blow through the humming trees, the refreshing breath cools all in the streets. High on one of the roofs of a building Woz was awakening. Woz opens his eyes and winces slightly at the rising sun. He stands up and yawns, he looks over the town from the height he is up at

He sees very few people walking about, one or two were starting to open stores. He stretches as he continues glancing around at the waking town "Quite the town huh?" he glances at a corner of the town and sees a large building with sport fields, what appears to be a barn, and many other facilities "Ah, so they have a school here. Quite a thing to see," he puts a finger to his chin "reminds me of Morioh" he comments

"I wonder…" he takes out a phone from his pocket and turns it on. He fiddles it with for a few seconds until he sees a date "September 1st, 2019 eh?" he chuckles and looks up at the sky "The beginning of a new era has certainly started, not just one, but two Riders shall be born!" A wide smile was on his face

He walks towards and steps off the building and falls. He raises his arm and cloths shoots out, he grabs it and it expands like a parachute of sorts. He glides across the air and lands in an alleyway. "Quite a thrill as always" he comments as he retracts the cloth back into his sleeve

He steps onto the lazy morning streets and stretches "I think no one saw that?" He shrugs "Even if someone saw that, doesn't matter" he takes out his phone as he walks down the street. He turns on the phone and checks it, the time it displayed was 7:30 AM. He blinks a few times and then looks at the sun's position, he shrugs and pockets the phone away

"I should probably check on the Time Mazine" he continues walking, he shakes his head "Nah, it should be hidden properly. Especially since I think I enabled it's invisibility function…" He stops himself 'Oh no' he turns around and starts sprinting 'I'm an idiot!' he mentally scolds himself

—

Kaari awoke in his small tent, getting up he rubs his eyes and yawns. He opens the tent and crawls out of it, to which he stands up. He stretches as he looks up to see the morning sun, he smiles slightly but then sighs. He casts a downward looks as he goes back to the tent and starts grabbing a few things.

He takes out a worn out looking single strap backpack and puts it on himself. The soft red of the backpack appears to be glowing in the morning sun. Kaari looks at the camp and sighs, he shakes his head as he turns and walks away

"Another day, another home to leave" he wistfully says as he walks past into the forest brush, heading to the town that lay ahead.

Once Kaari's footsteps could no longer be heard, out stepped a pink haired woman from the bushes. A beaming sly smile was on her face "You two can come out now~ " she sang

Rustling sounds forth as two more people step out of the forest. One was cloaked head to toe in a black cloth, the other was dressed fashionably with gears adorning many parts of his suit. The one in the suit had combed light blue hair that was spiky, his skin was somehow a gray coloration and his mouth covered by a mask of sorts that also extended down to his neck and visible chest.

He puts a hand on the cloaked figure "I know you're pissed off, we both do. But remember, don't strike just yet, strike when it'll cause great harm to all" He adjusts his goggles "Let the rage build up until you pop it yourself"

The pink haired woman snickers, which the man looks at her "Ah "Pop"! I love puns!" The man looks annoyed at her "Oh c'mon? You weren't trying? Lame!" She waves him off as she walks off. She gestures to follow "C'mon, we wanna see how well you do now after all those upgrades!"

The man pats the cloaked figure on the shoulder "That's right, we are still uncertain how well you perform now. But rest assured, you're stronger than that traitor" The figure only nods, though it stares at the man who dwarfed it in height. He looks at it confused "What? " He rolls his eyes "Let's get going now" he says pushing the figure lightly forward

—

Suwa was sitting at a table boredly, she was munching away at bread 'God, Summer break is over and barely anything exciting happened during it…' she glances out the window 'Well, I can't really say that considering what happened yesterday. Woz from Zi-O is real, so are the Kasshine in their horrifying robotic glory' she shudders

'I feel like I've gotten myself into something really big' she finishes the piece of bread and gets up from the table. She yawns and stretches. She hears knocking and turns to the direction of the noise "Who the? It's not even opening time"

She walks out of the kitchen area she was in and into the main room of a cafe. She walks to the front door, unlocks it, and opens the door "Cafe Tennouji has not yet opened for the day, please come back in a few hours for then we will be open" she says slightly sleepy

"My, not an early riser are you?" She hears, Suwa rubs her eyes and sees that Woz was at the door. She jumps in surprise and slams the door shut. She slides down to the floor and sits 'Oh god, Woz is at the door Woz is at the door Woz is at the door Woz is at the door Woz is at the door Woz is at the door. WOZ IS AT MY DOOR!' She screams internally

She's snapped from her internal squeels by another knock at the door. She stands back up and opens the door slightly for her to see. Woz smiles and waves "How do you do? Surprised?" he asks playfully. Suwa grumbles "Yeah, a bit" she looks at him awkwardly "Would you like to come in? I wouldn't mind our cafe becoming 9 5 Do…." she says the last part to herself

"If that's alright with you" Suwa opens the door and Woz steps into the empty cafe, he looks around the quaint shop. Suwa looked at him somewhat apprehensively "Um, would you mind if I go get properly dressed?" she ask, Woz waves her off "It's fine, pardon me for intruding this early" she shakes her head as she closes the door "No no, it's fine" she walks past Woz "I'll be back in a moment"

Woz nods as he pulls out a chair and sits down. When Suwa leaves his view he takes out a circular object. It's outer ring was silver, the main body of it was a light blue with the front split into 4 parts. The left and right side had parts of a face while the top displayed a symbol and the bottom displayed "?" He fidgets with it, he turns the ring a few times clockwise and counterclockwise. He also turns the small dial on the top back and forth.

Suwa comes back wearing jeans and a red shirt with a symbol of a mechanical L turned to the left. She sees the object that Woz held "Is, is that a Ridewatch? Like an actual one that lets you transform?" Woz turns to Suwa and looks at her apparel and nods approvingly. He turns back to the object he held, a Ridewatch, "It is. I hope to give this to Kaari, don't know if he'll actually accept it or not"

Suwa shrugs "Well he does seem to be in a situation similar to Sento…" Woz nods at that "And in this case he had no one like Souichi to guide him properly," he adds. Suwa blinks a few times, Woz looks at her "I've seen the shows you know, Build was pretty good. Ex-Aid? Not bad, not good either." Her jaw drops "Wait what"

He laughs lightly "I know of the show, I've been going to many places outside of time proper. I was bound to find out about Kamen Rider being a show one way or another" He grins and stands up, pocketing the Ridewatch. "You could say I've been on adventures like that six fingered man"

He walks to Suwa and closes her open mouth "And yes, that means I've been to other universes and realities before" Suwa recoils and moves back, shock in her eyes. She breathes in a few times "That, that is something to take in. Other realities? Who are trying to be? Decade?" she asks in shook sarcasm.

Woz shakes his head "Alas, no" He gets up from his chair and puts it away. He bows "I think it's my time to leave, apologies for wasting your time" he turns to go the door "Um, it's okay, you didn't waste my time. I guess you enriched me?" Suwa says

Woz looks at Suwa and gives her a smile "Guess I did" he goes to the door and walks out, bells chiming as the door closes. Suwa stands silently as she contemplates their conversation. She sighs and gives a small smile as she too, exits the cafe.

—

Now walking in the almost empty streets was Kaari, carrying his faded red backpack. As he walks he looks up at the buildings while passing them, he stares at passerby briefly as some pass him. He trudges on, adjusting his pack.

He continues walking until he comes across a park. He stops and looks at the placement of the attractions. He sees a set of swings, he walks up to them, sets his backpack down, and sits in one of them. He looks up at the sky, the sun a bit higher than it was before. He closes his eyes and sighs 'Why's so much weird stuff happened to me? It's so annoying!' he thinks in anger

With a clang he looks above himself and sees a pink haired woman, she grins "Hello~~" Kaari jumps out from the swing and steps away, the woman just grins. He backs up and bumps into a person, he whips around and sees a man wearing black clothing with gears attached, he dwarfs Kaari in height "Hello Traitor" he says venomously

Kaari gets into a stance before the tall man sweeps his legs, Kaari falls before being kicked in the stomach by another person. He flies briefly to the other side of the small park, skidding to a halt. 'Wha-what the hell? That strike was stronger than anything I've felt before…' he gets back up and readies himself.

The pink haired woman jumps down takes something out from a pocket, a cylinder, she tosses it to the cloaked figure "Test it out, hope my baby works wonders for ya!" The cloaked figure nods and presses a button on the cylinder. The cylinder extends and the blades form at the top to be trident. Kaari looks at all this confused, the man sneers "You've gone dull you know? Boring ever since That occured"

Kaari grits his teeth and charges at the man. He throws a fist only for it be caught by the man, the man punches Kaari in the face and throws him behind himself. Kaari rolls to a stop.

He staggers getting up, he feels dripping from his nose. He touches his nose and then at his hand, blood stained it. His eyes narrow "Bastard…." The man raises a finger and waves it "Tsk, tsk. Not today dear 'Kaari', we're not your opponents today. But she is"

The cloaked figure throws off it's cloak to reveal I girl. She wore metallic like armor that covered her chest, arms, and legs. Each piece that adorned her had a golden sheen infused with ebony. Her hair was raven black with tints of gold at the end. Her eyes pierced into Kaari with their cold emerald gaze.

"Hello again Kaari" she aims her trident at him. Kaari looks at her confused, he shakes it off "Don't remember who you are, but I don't give a damn" he gets into a stance, and dashes at the girl full speed.

—

Woz was walking in the streets once more, now with a searching gaze. A few meters behind him Suwa was tailing him. "Oh where oh where could he be? He continues to wander about as Suwa still follows behind. A loud crash is heard, and many objects falling is heard as well.

Woz breaks into a sprint "Oh how come I opened my mouth at that moment?!" he says annoyed. Suwa shrieks in surprise, Woz looks behind and sees a tall man looking over at her 'Crap!' he stops, turns around, and goes into a dead sprint.

"So, you're an inhabitant of this place huh? Wonder how you'll handle this" the man raises his arm, his wrist starts to inflate like a balloon. Suwa backs up in fright. The man smirks, in a flash an explosion goes off from the man's wrist "NO!" Woz cries out.

The dust from the explosion settles, in between the two stood Kaari with his arms outstretched. His body was battered and cut, he looks at the man with determined eyes "Thought it was that easy huh?" The man shoots a disgusted glare at Kaari "You've stooped very far from where you were"

Kaari grins, before moving back to dodge the strike of a trident. The black haired girl gives an angry glare. Kaari looks at Suwa "Go" he simply says, she just nods and runs. She passes Woz who jumped into the air, he delivers a dropkick to the man's face. With the force the man was sent flying. The man crashes into a few boxes, he gets back up "My my, so the Rebel is here too? Should've known"

He looks at the girl "Kill them both, and that girl too" the girl nods, in a flash the man disappears. The girl grins maniacally, Woz looks over to Kaari "Friend of yours?" Kaari shrugs as he gets into stance "She's saying she's that one Kasshine I beat last night" Woz raises a brow "Really? Well that's something"

The girl rushes at them, she stabs at Kaari and swings to the right to strike Woz. Kaari dodges while Woz ducks. The girl rushes at Kaari, she delivers a punch to his face. She turns and kicks Woz in the stomach, digging her heel briefly, she then slams him over the head with the flat side of her trident.

She uses the back end of the trident to strike Kaari in the chest. She twirls the trident around herself, slicing and cutting up both. She jumps and kicks Kaari in the face, she slices him across the chest using her heels. She slices at Woz a few times before slamming him away.

Kaari falls to the ground while Woz hits a wall, the Ridewatch flying out of his pocket. Kaari twitches as he gets up, only to be kicked back down "Oh it's so refreshing to deal the beatdown" the girl says. Woz staggers while standing, an angered look on his face. Cloth comes out from his sleeves, he runs at the girl while she had her back turned. He whips the cloth around her eyes "What the!?" with a grunt he throws her into the air

Kaari got up, nearly collapsing again. He sees the girl in the air, he grins with dark eyes. Lightning starts sparking off him "Rai" he says as he jumps high into the air. The sound of a thunderclap goes off as he delivers punch to the girl, lightning shooting off. The girl is sent flying out onto the street

Kaari falls to the ground with a loud thump. Woz walks over to him with a limp "Are-are you okay Kaari" a groan answers him "Yeah, guess you could call bleeding from your chest okay" Woz winces. Kaari smirks at that "It's nothing for me, been through worse" Woz gives a hand to Kaari, who takes it. He cracks his neck and his knuckles "Time to beat her down"

Woz sees the Ridewatch he had was on the floor, his eyes widen for a moment "Wait" he says to him. He goes over to pick it up, he looks over it incase any damage was incurred on it. He sighs in relief to it wasn't damaged. He goes back to Kaari and presents him with it "What is that?" he asks wondrously. "This my friend, is a Ridewatch. Well, the Neo variant to be exact. I meant to give you this had you accepted my offer. But it seems we need it's power at this moment"

He rummages in his pockets and takes out a sleek gray object "Here" he hands it Kaari. His gaze asks for information "That's the Neo Zikuu Driver, you'll need it to use the Ridewatch" He walks past Kaari and out into the street "Come" Kaari rolls his eyes as he follows Woz, limping slightly.

On the street the girl was standing up from a small crater left from the punch, she sees both Kaari and Woz walk onto the street. Her eyes narrowed in anger. Kaari's gaze focussed girl, Woz smiles "Now put the Driver over your waist" Kaari slams the Driver to his waist, and a belt shoots out. It wraps around his waist and clicks in place. Woz hands the silver and blue Ridewatch to Kaari.

"Now turn the face of it clockwise" He does as Woz instructs. When the Ridewatch is turned, it shows a face that is silver and blue, japanese characters was on its face as well. Kaari presses the button on the top of the Ridewatch, it glows and starts beeping "Cryoz!" it announces.

Kaari slots it in the right side of the Driver. Woz steps back in surprise "Well that's something" Kaari presses a button on the Driver which makes it lopsided. Behind him gears combined with clocks appears, all formed to be a huge clock with it's hands moving freely. He raises his left hand while his right hovers over the belt. Kaari closes his briefly before opening them "Henshin!" he cries before slamming the Driver.

The clock's hands spin wildly before stopping at a V shape "Kam~en Ri~der Cyroz!" The belt announces as armor forms around Kaari. The clock hands slam together to point at the center top, blue stylized japanese characters reading "ライダー" appear on the clock before flying off.

The characters fly out and set onto the helmet that formed onto Kaari's head. The characters glow as Kaari taps the clock hand that was on the forehead of the helmet "I am, Kamen Rider" he goes into a stance "Cryoz!" The silver and blue armor shines and glistens in the morning sun

The girl scoffs as she twirls the trident around herself "Does it matter?' she charges at him, stabbing at him. Cryoz dodges and strikes her with an open palm to the face. He uses his free hand to punch her in the stomach. He raises his foot and kicks her in the chin, sending her into the air.

With a flash of white ice forms on his hands, he clenches them into fist which the ice spike up. Before the girl fell to the ground, he throws a strong right to her, sending her skidding across the street. The ice shatters away as Cryoz shakes it off "That all you got? Thought they upgraded you" he says tauntingly

She gets, an eye was a different color and it started sparking. She glares and charges at him, swinging her trident wildly. Cryoz weaves in and out of each swing, striking lightly at openings before delivering an uppercut. He sweeps her off the ground and knees her in the stomach, then kicks her neck in an upward motion to make her straight. Then punches her in the face, metal bending and twisting is heard.

She's sent flying once more, metal breaking is heard as she lands with a crash. The girl gets up and supports herself with the trident. One of her arms exposed metal machinery and mechanisms, gears were turning as it soon started to spark. Cryoz starts walking toward her, a cold aura coming from him. "Damn you!" she yells as she tries to stab him with the trident, he just grabs the center blade and shatters it. He grabs the other two blades and rips them off.

Cryoz grabs what remained of the trident and the girl to him. He headbutts her in the face and pushes her off. He presses the button on the Ridewatch, then on the Driver. He spins the Driver "Finish Time!" he runs forward and jumps into the air. Glass like panes appear in the air as he assumes a kicking position. As he descends he breaks each pane, with each break a japanese character goes onto the bottom of his foot until it spells out "キック". "Time Break!" The belt announces as the attack connects.

Cryoz slides to a halt a few meters away, he stomps his foot down "Your time, has ended" he says as the girl looks back at him, body twitching sporadically "Damn you…" she says before exploding. Pieces of machinery scatter across the street. Cryoz sigh as he falls to the ground on his back

His armor glows before fading away to show Kaari with a satisfied smile. Woz treads carefully over to him "You alright?" he asks with light concern. Kaari sits up and gives Woz a nod "Never better, being transformed like that made me feel a lot better somehow" He tries getting before staggering and falling, Woz catches him "Bit hurt aren't we?" Kaari just laughs it off "It's the first time I've been hurt to this extent!"

"C'mon, lets get patched up" Woz puts Kaari's arm over his shoulder and both walk away from the scene of battle. From a corner up ahead Suwa saw the entire battle, her body shaking with excitement. Behind her was her Grandpa walking to her "Suwa? How come you're here this early?" he asks. Suwa jumps in surprise and onto the street

Woz sees her, he starts waving "Hey! Suwa!" he calls out. She freezes and turns to see Woz, she awkwardly waves at him. He Grandpa walks onto the street, he sees the two injured, and his eyes widen. He rushes at them "Are you two okay? What happened to you, young men?" Woz smiles with a calm aura "Just a scuffle you know?" The older man shakes his head "Doesn't look like one, especially for your friend there."

He goes to Kaari and takes his other arm "Come, I'll help you at my house" he looks at Suwa "Suwa, please go prepare the medkit" She nods and runs off.

—

A few hours have passed since the battle took place. Kaari was well asleep on a couch while Woz was sitting in a chair with his fingers tip to tip. Suwa comes in holding a tray that she sets down on a nearby table. She glances at Kaari, then at Woz "What do you think happened to him?" Woz perks up and looks at Kaari, he was wearing nothing on the top half of his body, bandages wrapped around thousands of scars on his body

"I'm not quite sure, I doubt he could answer that either" He gets up from seat and goes to the table, the tray held a few sandwiches and rice balls. He grabs a sandwich and starts munching on it "This is pretty good," he says in between bites "your Grandpa made these?" Suwa nods with a smile "Yeah, he's the best cook I've ever known! No one compares to him! Not even Tendou!"

Woz chuckles as he finishes his sandwich "There's a thing I've noticed plenty of you Suwa, you've watched plenty of Kamen Rider haven't you?" She purses up, she glances at Woz, then at the floor "Yeah… I've watched Kamen Rider for a long while, ever since I was a kid. First one I saw was Den-O, such a great season. But it got annoying once they started pushing out more and more of it constantly!" Woz takes a bite out of another sandwich "Well it was a popular season after all" Suwa points at him "And you're making things really weird because you're from Zi-O! How is that even possible!?"

Kaari stirs and awakens "God, who's yapping? They need to shut up…." he looks around and sees Suwa and Woz "Oh, hey" he says. Suwa does a small wave "How'd you sleep?" she asks weakly, he puts a hand to his head "Well, I guess" He looks down and sees his chest was bare with bandages "Did you guys?..."

Woz nods "That we did, you have terrible scars incase you want an opinion" Kaari scowls "I know that" he looks at Suwa "You got anything for me to wear?" he asks. Suwa thinks for a moment, before running off to a room. He glances at Woz who was eating a sandwich "Is there more of that?" Woz hands him a sandwich, he takes it and starts eating.

Suwa enters a room filled to the brim with belts and action figures of all kinds from Kamen Rider. She goes into a closet and starts rummaging through it "C'mon c'mon, I know I put it in here somewhere…" she pulls out a myriad of shirts with various Rider logos and symbols, including many graphic t shirts. "Ah! Here it is!" she pulls out red and black jacket with a high collar.

Kaari was finishing a second sandwich when Suwa ran back in carrying the jacket, she holds it out to show it to him "Here!" she says with a smile. Kaari tilts his head "You got any shirts? He asks. Woz takes out a black folded shirt "Here, had a feeling you'd ask for one" He takes it and puts it on, he flexes a few times "Damn, this feels good. Fits me well too"

Kaari gets up from the couch, before stumbling back down "Tch, those guys did a number on me" he closes his eyes and sighs. "At Least you took one out" Suwa says, both look at her concerned 'Yeah… I saw that fight, was pretty awesome!" she says with uncertain excitement

Woz puts a hand to his head "Great…" he puts on a tired smile "Guess you'll be in on this little thing eh?" She nods. "About that," Kaari interrupts while putting on the jacket "what exactly did you want me to help with? Were those guys part of it?" Woz nods grimly "Unfortunately yes, they are part of my request"

He looks around to see all doors and windows closed, he rummages in his pockets and takes out a device. He presses a button on it and 3D images come out, somewhat resembling a map with the images being bent and crooked branches "This is why I'm here" he sets the device on the ground taps a few of the branches "Those people we fought are from a group solely calling themselves The Corrupted" he taps a few more branches and various symbol appear next to them along with text. Suwa's eyes widen in recognition "Xenoblade.. Naruto?... Bleach!... Jojo…" she lists off

Woz nods at each listed "Corect, and these Corrupted are attacking each and everyone of them. Taking over the many, many alternate timelines there are of them." Kaari looks at these and then at Woz, an angered glare is shot at him "You want me to liberate all of these?!" Woz raises his hands in defense "No no! God no! You won't be going to these places, at least not yet." he taps a few more branches and they show even more symbols "I simply wish to target the one's of Kamen Rider, just those alright? We're not going into the crazy just yet okay?

Kaari softens "Alright then, so you want me to help you what? Liberate these places from The Corrupted?" Nodding he taps a few more times on the branch representing Kamen Rider "Precisely, I am aiming close to the nearest Sideline to it's Mainline" Kaari looks Suwa confused, who just shrugs. Woz smiles "To put simply, a Sideline is the alternate timeline of canon. While a Mainline IS the canon of whatever the property is" he takes out stick and points to the main trunk of the branch "Even more simply, the trunk here is the canon of Kamen Rider, Kuuga, Hibiki, Drive, W, Build, etc." he points to the smaller branches "While these here are Sidelines, effectively working similar to the A.R Worlds from Decade, but stick a tad closer to the canon they're from"

"So a Build Sideline could be one where Kazumi isn't obsessed with Misora? Suwa asks, to which Woz nods "Correct, though that's a mild difference. A drastic one is a Sideline where Evolt one, or one where Sento is Cross-Z, Ryuga is Build, Gentoku is Grease and Kazumin is Rougue" he lists off. Kaari crosses his legs "This is one of those things where the concept is simple but the execution is very, very complex, isn't it?" Woz sighs and nods, he rolls his eyes "Great…

"And that raises a question, are you from one of these Sidelines? You're Sougo's not Woz?" Suwa asks. Woz puts a hand to his chest "That is right, I'm from a Sideline. One where the Overlord of time nor the Saviour existed, neither did Alpina or the Timejackers. Though in the Sideline we still developed the Ridewatches and time travel with the Time Mazines." Kaari sighs "If everything was great, why leave? Something happen?" he asks tiredly

Woz nods once more 'God I'm nodding a lot!' "Sadly yes, The Corrupted attacked my Sideline and I was forced to flee. It took a Time Mazine along with the Neo Ridewatch and Zikuu Driver. Ever since that I've been wandering all across time and space, along with finding that many other places have experienced the same thing or are undergoing siege"

Kaari stands up and puts the jacket on "Fine, I'll help you" he says with a scowl. Suwa raises an arm "I'll help too!" both look at her like she lost her mind "What?" she asks "I can fight, Grandpa taught me a few techniques. And I know plenty of things from Kamen Rider that can help us out!"

Woz looks over her with a curious eye "Well, I'm not so sure if we should bring you along" Kaari goes to the door "Where are you going?' Woz asks, Kaari gives an annoyed look "I'm heading to grab something I left behind" he points at her "If she joins or not, I don't care" he exits and slams the door shut

—

In a royal room stood the pink haired woman and the tall man, in front of them was a large door. "Mei, you sure you need to ask them if you can upgrade the Kasshine further? That event was of coincidence" The woman, Mei, wags a finger at him "Now now Gladius, they know how well I work with machines. If I land this right we might get added to her team" the man, Gladius, scoffs "MIGHT get added, there's a chance we'll be reprimanded. And it'll be all YOUR fault!" he yells at her

She waves him off "Oh c'mon, we got him pretty good. We even found him and survived for Ygdrassil's sake! Do ya know how many have died at his hands by trying to get him back or killing him?! The man's like Jason Bourne!" Mei rebuttals. Gladius rolls his eyes as he turns to face the door. Mei follows his example as the doors open. Both take a glance at the other "Don't screw this up" they say at the same time

**CHAPTER END**

**2.5 START**

Kaari and Suwa were sitting in chairs looking at scripts, Suwa puts a finger on hers "'But Thou Must'? Seriously?" Kaari snickers as he looks around "Where's Woz?" Suwa looks around "Huh, yeah. Where is he?"

Behind them Woz was running into the room from the corridor, he slides in "I slide into them- Oh crap!" he hits the camera, which falls over

/

Woz was sitting in the middle chair with multiple bruises on his head, to right Suwa was chanting "Idiot~~~" Kaari had his legs crossed with a glare aimed at Woz. "I'm sorry…" he says weakly, Kaari rolls his "Just don't do that again, or at least know how much distance and speed you have alright?" Woz sighs "Sure"

Woz produces The Bag of Questions, he rummaged through "That's odd" he continues rummaging. He holds the bag, turns it over and does a dumping motion, only nothing comes out. Suwa looks at it disappointed "Aw man, no questions from the Amino people huh?" Woz puts it away with a sigh

"Well, guess we can hope that the people will have inquiries" he puts a finger to chin "But what will we do for this chapter's segment" both he and Suwa look over to Kaari who was fiddling with his Ridewatch. Kaari stops and looks at them "What?" he looks at the Ridewatch, then back at them, he puts closer to himself "No, no way. It's mine, you gave it to me for my own use, no one else can use it nor you can take back"

Woz leans in "Oh come on, it's just to play the little jingle thing it has if you press it a second time" Kaari jumps from seat "No!" "Get him!" Suwa says as she leaps from her seat Kaari, along with Woz

/

Kaari was on the ground with his hands and feet tied, both Woz and Suwa were breathing heavily while they appeared battered. Woz lifts up the Ridewatch in victory "Now let's hear the second jingle!" he says he turns the face. He presses it once, it beeps a few times before announcing "Cryoz!" Woz presses it once more "The Forgotten Warrior who fights with Ridewatches is….." it ticks a few times "Cryoz!" it declares

All three tilt their heads in confusion "Forgotten Warrior? This was recently developed when I grabbed it" Woz says, Suwa scratches her chin "Maybe it's something to do with you jumping from so many Sidelines? Or something that Kaari did to it" Kaari scowls "Like what? Did I imprint on it?" Woz nods slowly "That might have actually happened"

Kaari struggles against his restraints "Ah screw off! I was being sarcastic!" Suwa giggles at this, she turns to camera "Well that's all for this chapter, you enjoyed it!" she and Woz wave goodbye while Kaari lets out an angered scream


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! And Merry late Christmas! This last decade certainly has been something great and amazing. Many games, shows, stories, and many other great things have taken place in the past decade. I apologize for not updating in a while, I will try to update more often. With that, I hope 2020 shall be a wonderful year and the decade it will bring shall be fruitful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or any property mentioned or used in this work**

Chapter 3: Howl

Night spread across the lively town, shops were alight with people walking about. Children ran amuck, playing a variety of games with each other. Suwa sat on a bench under a tree, the street lights illuminating the plaza.

She slowly eating dango as she looked high above to see the twinkling stars in the sky. Woz walk up beside her, taking a bite of fish shaped bread "Think he'll overreact?" He asks aloud

Suwa turns her gaze to him for a moment before resuming her stargazing "Dunno, he did say he doesn't care if I come along or not" Woz shrugs in agreement "Right about that"

Farther up was Kaari, his beaten up backpack now slung over a shoulder. He was walking down the plaza, gazing with searching yet curious eyes. He quickly spots the pair, he says scowls under his breath when he sees Suwa 'Damnit, she's coming along… She'll only get herself hurt'

Woz takes note of Kaari and starts waving him over "Kaari! Over here!" he calls out. Kaari walks over to them with an annoyed look. He glances briefly at Suwa before directing himself to Woz "So how are we going to do this?"

"That is a very simple question to answer!" Woz exclaims, he turns and starts walking "Follow me!" Kaari rolls his eyes as he follows behind, Suwa joining him.

—

All three of them arrive to a small clearing in the woods "The hell are we here for? Your answer?" Kaari asks. Woz nods as he takes out a remote of sorts out of his pockets "That it is" he presses a button and a large vehicle slowly materializes behind him

Suwa's eyes light up "A Time Mazine!" "That is correct" he says as turns to the Time Mazine, the white of it shines in the moonlight with green highlighting parts of it. He presses another button on the remote which makes the Time Mazine produce a ramp and opens a hatch, he holds out an arm "Shall we?"

Suwa runs past him in excitement, while Kaari shrugs and walks past him "C'mon" Woz shoots him a smile and follows them.

Inside the machine many mechanical features were present, there seemed to be objects made of light held in spaces aboard. Suwa looks at the various objects stored in amazement "Ah, please don't touch anything that's left outside or anything that's being stored" Woz warns. Suwa nods as she looks up and sees a very large map, many things in it appear to move in accordance to other while others do not.

Kaari looks up and sees the map "The hell? Is this an expanded version of that map thing you showed us?" Woz comes over and walks up a few stairs, he steps onto a small platform and extends his hands out "That's correct Kaari!" he says he makes a few gestures and the map starts zooming in on a particular part

"Setting the course…" he makes more gestures with his hands until a sound is heard "Locked on…" he gets off the platform and down the stairs in a hurry, going to a door which opens automatically. Inside the room past the door was a contraption of sorts the size of a person, Woz places himself in the contraption, grabbing the handles above himself he pulls them down

He taps a few buttons on the mechanisms and the vehicle starts to shake. In front of him screens light up and show the outside of the Time Mazine. Kaari was holding on to railing "The hell are you doing?!" Suwa was giggling as she grabbed onto his waist, which makes him let go. Both fall to the ground as the Time Mazine continued shaking, soon both feel a sort turbulence.

Suwa looks at the screen in front and sees the town from above "We're, we're in the air!" she exclaims. Woz has a big smile smile "That we certainly are!" he says happily, he pushes forward using the mechanical arms. This causes the Time Mazine to boost forward "Where are we going?!" Kaari yells at him

In front of them a wormhole forms, Woz turns his head at them "Earth, 5/5X5O, 2080!" he says as the Time Mazine enters the wormhole.

Woz sighs as he lets go of the handle on the arms, he steps away as the screen in front becomes a light blue light "Well now we're in a variant of hyperspace, that mean we can relax for now"

Suwa was getting as she asks "But aren't you supposed to pilot it?" Woz waves her off "Relax, it's on with the best autopilot system in the known 'verse" he enters a door and comes back out folding three cans of soda "Catch" he says as he throws the two of them at Suwa and Kaari

Suwa catches one but it nearly fumbles out her grasp. Kaari catches his with one hand. Kaari feels something off with the can, he looks at the very blue can and tightens his hold on it. The can doesn't creak but bends and contorts like putty, he drops the 'can' "What the!? What is this!?"

Suwa looks on with wide eyes, she glances at Woz "Oh don't be scared! These are perfectly drinkable! Hell, you can even eat the whole thing and it tastes great!" He glances away from the two "Even though it was a pain to grab this from a TITAN supply ship…."

Suwa tilts her head "What was that?" Woz goes on full attention "N-Nothing at all!" He cracks open the strange can "As I was saying these little things are perfectly harmless, a common food from where I got them" he drinks from his, he gives out a breath of refreshment

Suwa looks down at her can and shrugs, she opens it and drinks it. Her eyes light up in excitement "This is so good! You gotta try some Kaari!"

Kaari looks at the can he dropped, he rolls his eyes as he takes a bite out of it "Meh" he shrugs as walks away past a door. Woz sighs as he takes a swig of his drink "Guess that's Kaari for you"

Suwa looks around at the various machines "So when are you supposed to take manual control of it's on autopilot?" Woz scratches his head "Usually when I'm taking off and landing it, new places mean more places I need to figure out where to land at. But I usually have it autopilot when going to the many Sidelines out there." He walks over to a console "It also gives out a custom automated warning when it's soon to exit so I can take control, though when I don't make there yet it cloaks and hovers"

"Well ain't that convenient!" Suwa exclaims, to which Woz laughs "It sure is!" He placed his can down and starts to type into a console, the screens showing the outside change to show many angles onboard the vehicle "Cameras huh? Nice"

She glances back and around the room they were in "Okay, here's a thing that's been bugging me, why are the rooms so big? From what the show has presented room in Time Mazines is small, even in the cockpit" Woz lets out a long sigh as he puts his hands together, them to his head "Oh sweet god and all deities that have ever existed where do I even begin to begin?"

Woz taps on a few more keys and dozens upon hundreds of schematics appear on the screen. Suwa freezes as she sees the sheer amount 'I think I asked a horrible question

—

In a laboratory was Mei, who was working on a humanoid robot resembling the girl that was destroyed previously. Behind her was Gladius overlooking a table with various tools and components scattered about. Mei holds out her hand "Give me the chip" she says while gesturing a pleading motion. Gladius digs into his pockets and takes out a flashdrive of sorts, he hands it to her

She goes over to the back of the robot girl's head and opens it, ports of all kinds are present. She searches for a few seconds before inserting it. The girl whirs to life as she opens her eyes. Her eyes scan briefly before dilating, she then starts screaming. Gladius swiftly covers her mouth with his hand

"Calm down," he starts "you're fine now. You're not dead" he says in a calming voice. She slowly stops her scream as she starts to hyperventilate. Mei gives her a happy smile as she faces her. She pauses for a moment, then looks at Gladius "What are we gonna call her?" she asks him

Gladius looks at her with a confused face "Call? Don't you mean name her?" Mei scratches her head and then snaps her fingers "Oh! So that's what it's called when you give a person a designation!" Gladius just sighs "And this is why I constantly drag you out of here…." he says annoyed

"Can't I just stay as Kasshine?" the girl asks. Mei waves her off "No no, we can't you keep the same name! You've become something new, something more than a normal Kasshine!" Gladius nods "That you have" he says agreeingly. The girl tilts her head "So what am I to be called then?" she looks down at her body which was missing arms and legs "And also where are my limbs?"

Mei giggles "Oh sorry about that, I just had a feeling something like this would happen. Shock of being brought back from death and freaking out, couldn't afford ya breaking things in the lab" she explains. The girl looks down "Oh…" Gladius sighs "Back on topic, what should we name her? We've been given permission to pursue that traitor and his allies, and the three of us will be responsible to hunt them" He looks down at the girl "So I think it's appropriate we get to know each other"

Mei shrugs "Eh, guess so" she poses dramatically "I am the smartest inventor to ever live! I am Mei Hatsume!" Gladius simply sighed "And I am Gladius" The girl simply nods, Gladius puts a hand to his head "Now we got to figure out a name for you…." Mei pats his back "You could ask others for suggestions y'know? Can't hurt to ask"

Gladius shrugs as he turns "Guess so, I'll be off for now. For name suggestions I mean" he leaves the lab a slam of the door. Mei turns to the girl, tools in hand "Now, where were we?"

—

Ruins of a city lay covered with plants and vines. In one of these buildings was a communication radio buzzing with static. The static soon cuts and a voice pierces through "Tetsuo, Tetsuo you there? Come in Tetsou" A boy in his late teens comes into the room and picks up the responder, "Yeah yeah, I'm here" he speaks into it.

Tetsou yawns as he ruffled his hair "So who's up to be saved?" he asks. Static greets him as the radio falls silent, before being picked up again "That's the weird thing, no one's on the list this time" He raises a brow "Really? No one's being sent to The Dark Hour?"

The clacking of computer keys answers him "Yeah, no one's being sent in" Tetsuo looks at the setting sun through a cracked window, it's haze brings a bright gloom "Then why?..." he asks himself. The voice on the other picks up once more "Regardless, be careful about The Hunters and of…. The Beast"

He scoffs, "Yeah….. Bastards took Seeda and Pyron" "You're our last hope, please don't fall this Hour" the voice pleads. He looks down, then back up with a determined look "You got it boss, if they try to get me I'll give em one hell of a fight!" he says with vigor. The voice chuckles "Give em hell champ"

Tetsuo hangs the responder and turns the radio off. He turns to a table at the back of the room, on it was a belt and other devices. He walks over to it and picks up the belt, he grabs a few of the devices and attaches them to it. He puts it away in jacket and picks up the last device on the table, it resembles a phone with a heavily stylized "A" in the middle.

He pockets it as he walks to the window. The light of dusk settles across the city void of all besides his own. He opens the window inwards, he steps onto the frame. He looks down and sees many collapsed buildings with overgrown life growing about. He takes a deep breath "Another night, another fight" he says to himself before he jumps out.

—

High above a city a rift opens and the Time Mazine comes barreling out. Inside both Suwa and Kaari held onto railing as Woz let out an excited yell "We've arrived!" Kaari slowly lets go of the railing and straightens up, Suwa grabs onto him and supports herself on him. Kaari shoots her a brief glare as she straightens.

From the screens, the three see a desolate city overgrown with plant life. "Wow…" Suwa whispers. Kaari looks over to Woz "What're we gonna do now?" he asks. Woz continues driving as he looks back at Kaari "Well we need to assess the situation before doing anything, gather intel you know?" He steers the Time Mazine downwards into the city

Kaari's eyes widen "Hey, dumbass! Ever heard of incognito? Why are we going into the city!?" Suwa raises a hand pinches his ear and pulls, he recoils in pain "OW! The HELL was that for!?" he rubs his ear. Suwa just glares at him, Woz chuckles "Well my dear friends, this city right here appears to be wrought with ruin and desolation. I doubt anyone is here"

Kaari continues rubbing his ear "If you say so…." Woz examines the screens and spots something. He pushes forward and the Time Mazine lurches forward, then he pulls back and lands the Time Mazine. He presses a few buttons on the handles and a ramp extends outside. He removes himself from the machine and walk past the two "Come along, we have work to do"

The two of them follow Woz outside. The dark moonlight shines down on empty streets and cracked buildings. "My my," Woz says as he steps onto the abundant grass "this place has certainly been abandoned" Kaari walks up to what appears to be a wrecked car "Sure looks like it"

Suwa looks back at the Time Mazine to see it retract the ramp retract and cloak itself 'So cool' She looks up at the starry sky, highlighted with the ruins before her. "This places, looks kinda pretty?" she says questioningly. Woz steps onto rubble and looks over farther down the street they were in "I guess you could say that…" he says.

Kaari peers into a destroyed building, broken glass stood at his feet as he sees the remains of a large window. He picks up a shard and light dust billows up. He waved it off and looks at the shard, bits of plant clung to it. He turns it over to show a deep shade of gray underneath 'Weird…' he thinks to himself

"Kaari!" he turns to see Woz standing atop a taller stack of rubble. "What is it?" he barks out, Woz points farther down where Kaari was "Can you check if there's people over there? Me and Suwa will be looking over here" he says. Kaari rolls his eyes "Sure" he drops the shard and goes farther down the street he was on. Woz nods and jumps off the rubble he was on, he turns to Suwa "Let's go"

High above on one of the buildings stood a gray figure, it's lanky appearance peering down below. "So they make their move…." it speaks in a distorted voice. It hears heavy footsteps and turns around to see a burly figure in gray. "It's time to make our move y'know" the burly one says. The lanky one nods "I know that" it spreads it arms and wings come out, It flies off as the burly one scoffs "Lucky bastard.." it walks off

—

Kaari stood looking above at the buildings, solely the lifelessness of the night greet him. He sighs as he continues walking down the street. He comes across a turned over car, he just stares at it. He turns to see more broken buildings "God, this place got fucked up…." he sits down on a piece of rubble.

He rummages through his pockets and takes out the Cryoz Ridewatch, the blue and silver shine in the moonlight "I'm a Kamen Rider now huh?' he asks aloud. He sighs as he puts it away and stands up, the moon shedding a sad light.

Kaari starts walking, but he hears something large crash behind him,. He whips around right as a gray monster charges at him. Kaari braces himself as the beast impacts him, he's sent skidding before tumbling a few times. He stands back and sees the monster step back "Thought that'd kill me or what? Well, you thought wrong"

He stomps his foot and fire sparks out of it, he grins "My turn" he says he launches himself at the monster. "HAI!" he yells out a plume of fire shoots out of his leg and kicks, which connects, sending the monster flying. He sets his foot down as the flames die down, he smirks as he sees the monster trying to put out the fire that was on it

He takes out his Ridewatch and the Zikku Driver, and puts the driver on. He activates the Ridewatch, slotting it in, and presses the top button of the driver to tilt it. The clock and gears manifest behind him as he raises his left hand "Henshin!" he calls out as he slams the driver. The gears and the clock spin rapidly as the clock hands settle. The machinery explodes and goes onto Kaari to form his armor.

The armor finishes as the clock hands slam together, the visor flashes it's characters as it glows. Cryoz points at the monster "Your time…." he gives a thumbs down "is over!" The monster roars as it charges at Cryoz, large claws formed from its hands. Cryoz runs at it, it takes a swing at him. Cryoz blocks the swing with his foot and uses the claw to jump into the air and kick the monster in the face.

It stumbles back from the kick. Croz delivers an uppercut to its stomach, staggering it. He throws a left hook to its side, and then sweeps it off its feet. The monster falls to the ground and then stomped on. Cryoz digs his foot into the monster and uses his to kick it. It's sent skidding into a building

The monster steps back up, heavily breathing. "_**WHAT ARE YOU?**_" it growls out. Cryoz scoffs "So the beast can talk eh?" he points at himself "Well, I'm a Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider Cryoz!" He looks away briefly "Though I doubt I'm acting like a proper one…"

The monster rushes at him once more, claws extended. Cryoz steps to the side and kicks it in the shins. It stumbles forth before catching itself. It turns to face him, it roars as it runs at him with flailing arms.

Cryoz delivers a jump kick, sending the monster back. He runs at and delivers a spin kick to the monster's chest, a cracking sound can be heard. The monster doubles before being struck in the face by a strong right, another sound cracking is heard loudly. The monster stumbles back slowly

Under the helmet Cryoz smirks "What? That all you got? Thought you had more!" he says, sounding disappointed. The monster twitches before bursting into blue raging fires, he steps back in surprise "Woah…" The monster tries moving towards Cryoz, but just collapses and turns to dust

He goes to pull off the Ridewatch until the sound of a shot goes off and something hits near his feet. He whips around in the direction of the shot to see a person clad in red and black armor running at him with a futuristic blade.

The armor clad person swings the blade down, but was sidestepped. Cryoz tries to trip the figure but it jumps out of the way. The figure in red and black has an odd object over it's right of its face, whirring sounds can be heard from it

Cryoz points at the figure "Who the hell are you?" he asks it. The figure raises it glowing, red blade at Cryoz "That what I should be saying" Under his helmet Cryoz just grins, the figure rushes Cryoz. The blade is thrusted forward, simply to be dodged. Cryoz kicks the figure's hand, sending the blade flying into the air.

Cryoz punches the figure in the chest, who then grabs onto his arm. The figure punches Cryoz in the face then throws him over his shoulder. Cryoz tumbles to the ground and crashes into an old car. He pants as he gets up, under his helmet he grins even more.

The figure catches the blade that was kicked into the air, it changes the blade into a gun and starts firing. Cryoz rolls to the right as lasers impact the car, he rushes at the figure who continues firing.

He dodges the shots and jumps into the air. He's shot at again, but takes the brunt of the force. Cryoz kicks the figure in the head, which sends it back flying. He lands atop a car and pants "You're pretty good….." Cryoz charges at where the figure was sent to "But not good enough!"

The figure responds by slashing Cryoz across the chest with it's blade. Cryoz stumbles back, the figures takes this moment and slashes at Cryoz once more. The figure tries to swing a third time, but it's arm is grabbed. It looks and is headbutted by Cryoz.

The figure stumbles back and falls to the ground. Cryoz takes a knee as he breathes heavily. The figure gets up in it's knees. Both stare at each other with intense glares "Just who are you!?" Both yell out in frustration

Both fall to silence. Cryoz stands up points to himself "I'm Cryoz, Kamen Rider Cryoz!" The figure stood up and holds it's blade to the side "I am Neo Alpa"

Cryoz looks at Neo Alpa "You're pretty good, but not as good as me" he says smugly. Neo Alpa starts twirling his blade "If you say so" Neo Alpa grabs something at the front of his waist, a belt with what appears to be a phone attached

He opens it and quickly presses the 1 button three times before pressing another button then closing it as fast as he opens it. A red glow from the belt before it travels through lines present on Neo Alpa to the hand holding the blade "Exceed Charge* the belt announces

'So this is what is to be on the other end of a finisher' Cryoz thinks. Neo Alpa runs at Cryoz while spinning the blade. Neo Alpa was about to slash Cryoz with his blade glowing crimson when a scream of terror pierces both combatants ears.

"Suwa…" Cryoz says in realization. Neo Alpa Looks at him confused "What?" Cryoz just responds by kneeing him in the stomach. Neo Alpa collapses to the ground as Cryoz runs off to the direction of the scream

—

A lithe gray figure was making it's way to Suwa, who was trying to carry an unconscious Woz away from the creature. "Oh god oh god oh god" she keeps saying to herself

"My my my, humans are ever so fickle. One moment they're ecstatic and brave, and the next they're quivering and whimpering in fright" the figure says. It extends its arms and wings bloom forth. "And so can their life be as well. So simple, and so fragile. Taking it is as snuffing out a flame"

The figure cackles madly, unaware of one thing Suwa has uttered "Kaari…." The figure looks down only to be decked in the face by Cryoz. The monster is sent skidding back, it looks at Cryoz in surprise "What!? Who!? Who are you!? I never saw you with them!"

"I'm Kamen Rider Cryoz!" He points at the monster, the gives a thumbs down "And your time is up!" He glanced at Suwa "Know what the hell this thing is?"

Suwa takes a moment to recollect herself before nodding "I do! It's an Orphenoc! You don't need anything special to beat this guy down, so pummel away!" She says with a wary smile

Cryoz punches his hands together "Now that's something I like to hear!" He says. The monster, now identified as an Orphenoc, prepares itself as it's wings flap "It matters not if you are *Kamen Rider Cryoz," if you are human then you preordained to perish by my hands!"

Cryoz scoffs "Let's see about that!" He runs straight at the Orphenoc

—

Large, dilapidated, and ancient looking gates surround a sectioned off portion of a giant city. Before these gates stands a small group of 8 people, 7 of which were clad in advanced looking armor. The one who wasn't wearing armor was a woman

She wore clothing reminiscent of a dress combined with street clothes. Black and red are the colors adorning her clothes, with hints of silver interspersed. Her yellow eyes look upon the gate.

The gate soon starts opening, slowly it causes the ground to shake and tremble before. The woman has a small smirk on her face, showing some of her fangs. The armor clad people stand next to her as she's closes her eyes "And now… the hunt begins again" she opens her eyes as they glow a sickly yellow

**CHAPTER END**

**3.5 START**

The cafe was currently decorated in festive Christmas cheer, though there are some drinks on the tables. Woz, Kaari, and Suwa were dressed festively as well. Woz has a face of pure joy, Kaari a face of annoyance, and Suwa with one of content.

Woz bows to the audience "Greetings! For it is the end of the year!" Suwa waves happily "It's been a great year!" "And a great decade, don't forget that" Kaari butts in with

Woz smiles "The Heisei era has reached it's end, but now the Reiwa era rises to it's place. Much how many great people have risen to the highest of mountains!" Woz says "To all-" Kaari punches him in the shoulder, Woz looks at him confused

Kaari rolls his eyes as he gives him a letter "This came in during the writing, it a question, specifically for you to answer" Woz chuckles, Suwa giggles "It's kinda like a late Christmas gift for!"

Woz nods "It certainly is!" He opens up the letter and reads it "From Dash Master 48 on : Will more canon riders appear?"

"I sure hope they do!" Suwa says. Kaari looks at Woz expectantly "So? Will there be more canon Riders?" He asks

Woz shakes slightly "Oh you have no idea…." He says. Kaari hits him on the back of the head "Give us a straight answer!"

"Ow! Yes! Yes, there will be many more canon Riders coming!" Woz rubs his head, he looks at the camera

He smiles "May 2020 be a time for new things, whatever they may be. The future is ever bright, brimming with possibilities for anyone to reach!"

"HAPPY 2020!" The three of them yell


End file.
